


杨威利的奇妙冒险

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: AU  OOC记者杨威利+助理莱因哈特





	1. 失踪的眼睛 1

莱因哈特走出地铁站，随着早高峰拥挤的人群走着。

费沙近几年经济繁荣，不少商业区正在扩建或翻新改造，比如这个位于城东的地铁口，道路两边挡着正在施工的隔离墙，使得原本就不宽敞的人行道越发狭窄。

他艰难走过两个路口，转进一条背街小路，街上立刻没了行人的踪影，偶尔看到一两个人，不过是街两边店铺里准备开张营业的员工。

这条小路两边房屋陈旧破败、千篇一律，跟之前的繁华商业区仿佛相隔着几十年。

莱因哈特掏出手机，确认自己此行的目的地。

他大学毕业后来到这个城市，发现这里小街小巷多如蛛网，总让人找不着北，他对这里无处不在的商业气息感觉厌烦。

路边树上的枯叶被昨夜骤起的秋风吹落一地，今早天空阴沉，更为此地增添了几分萧瑟气息。

莱因哈特停在一栋五层的小楼门口，外侧砖墙上铁楼梯之字形往上，不过底层的梯子锁上了。这里正是他要找的地方，他刚准备按门铃，大门突然被人推开，有人大步走出来，莱因哈特拉住尚未关闭的大门，闪身进去。

他要找的办公室就在二楼，懒得等那台吱嘎作响的电梯，他步行走上楼梯，一扇深蓝色房门上悬挂着一块小名牌，上面写着杨威利，名字底下写着自由记者。

莱因哈特站在门口，整理了一下衣服，然后抬手敲门，等待片刻，又敲了一次，等他正打算敲第三次时，里面传出不大的声音，“请进。”

莱因哈特转动门把手，拉开门走进去，不大房间空无一人，门旁墙边摆着一个衣帽架，靠墙有一张简易实用的沙发，沙发对面是一张办公桌，桌上搁着一台电脑，还有好几摞文件。

办公桌侧面的墙上有一扇敞开的门，莱因哈特走进去，里面的房间就跟外面的房间差不多大，办公桌稍大一点，桌子上堆满了文件和书，一个生着黑发的脑袋从挤在书堆里面的笔记本电脑屏幕后面探出来。

“早上好，我是杨威利，有什么可以帮你？”

“早上好，我是莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔，来应聘助理。”

莱因哈特快速扫视了一眼房间，靠墙的文件柜里东西多得门都合不上了，杨威利身后窗台上散落着快餐盒子和饮料杯子，房间里弥漫着淡淡的酒味。

地上堆放着纸盒，让人难以下脚，他小心翼翼地往桌前走了两步。从包里掏出一份简历递到杨威利的桌子上。

杨拿起简历随手翻看了一眼，然后搁在一边，脸上的诧异之色难以掩饰，“你真的愿意来我这里工作吗，莱因哈特？”

莱因哈特此时有些犹豫了，他昨天在网上看到这则招聘信息时，对自由记者这种工作充满了好奇。他受不了普通上班族的循规蹈矩，想要找寻一些不一样的惊险刺激。

然而眼前的状况又叫他难以抉择，这个名叫杨威利的男人，看起来不到三十岁，浓密的黑发有些太长了，身上一件宽松的毛外套，就跟这个房间一样旧。自己身上做工精良的修身套装，外加入秋才购置的崭新风衣，感觉跟这个地方格格不入。

仿佛看出了他的犹豫不决，杨威利说话了，“老实说吧，其实我没指望有人来应聘，”杨不由得苦笑了一下，“如果你愿意的话，那就留下来试试，半个月，如何？我现在的钱只够雇你这么久了。”

莱因哈特哭笑不得，心想这人说话未免也太直接了吧，也好，这样交流起来也不需要拐弯抹角，于是缓缓点头，回答说，“好，那就先半个月吧。”

杨双手撑着桌面站起来，身体前倾对莱因哈特伸出手，尽量不碰到堆叠太高的书堆，两人握手后，他坐下后接着说，“外面的桌子是你的，上面堆了不少文件，就麻烦你先整理一下吧。”

莱因哈特退出房间，开始往电脑里录入完全没有分类过的资料，不知不觉到了午饭时间，他听见里面房间传来奇怪的脚步声。

杨威利左手拄着手杖走到莱因哈特桌边，“莱因哈特，我要出去一趟，附近有很多地方可以解决午餐，如果有人来了，麻烦你接待一下，到点你就自己下班。”说完他走到门口，把手杖靠着墙，从衣帽架上取下一件半长大衣穿上，又拿起手杖出门了。

莱因哈特到楼下的便利店买了三明治当午餐，回来后他在网上搜索了一下杨威利的文章，发现只有几个历史类的专栏，访问数量并不乐观。

他想不通，杨威利这样的自由撰稿人，为什么还需要弄一间专门的办公室，还需要雇助理呢？这些工作感觉待在家里就可以完成。

下午他接待了一位客人，到了下班时间杨威利还没有回来。他离开前给他打个电话，却无人接听。他等了十分钟，然后决定自己下班。

他关好电脑锁好门，走下楼梯刚准备出门，一个戴眼镜的男人从狭窄的电梯里走出来，对方主动跟他打招呼，“嗨，你是二楼新来的助理吧？”

“是的，你好，我叫莱因哈特。”

“你好，我是卡介伦。哼，杨那个家伙还有钱雇助理，你转告他一声，欠我的房租该交了。”

“他现在不在办公室。”

“呵，我当然知道他不在。”

“他通常会去哪里？”

“你找他有事？”卡介伦推了推眼镜，“去后面的酒吧看看吧。”

莱因哈特决定去碰碰运气，居然真的在酒吧最里面找到了杨威利，他面前的小圆桌上摆着笔记本电脑，旁边还有两个空酒杯。

已经有两个空杯子，看样子下午就过来了，莱因哈特暗想，没钱交房租，没钱雇助理，却有钱在酒吧喝酒。

“杨威利，”小圆桌对面没有椅子，莱因哈特犹豫着要不要拖一张椅子过来，随即作罢，他就站在桌前。

“啊，”正在操作键盘的杨威利突然抬头，“你怎么在这里，还没回家吗？”

“下午有客人过来，我给你打电话，你没接。”

杨从口袋掏出手机看了一眼，就扣到桌子上，“没电了。什么事？”

“是一个名叫海鲁特的先生，他想拜托你帮他……”

不等莱因哈特说完，杨打了个烦躁的手势，“别理他，我知道他的事。”

“可是，我说了你会给他回电话。”

“我不会给他打电话的。”

莱因哈特目瞪口呆，站在原地不知所措。杨对着旁边一把空椅子点了点头，莱因哈特过去把椅子拖到桌前，坐下来。

“他是为他女儿的事情对吧？”

“是的。”

“他没告诉他其实是女孩的继父，对吧？他妻子也没和他一起来，对吧？”

杨的语气十分肯定，完全不像在提问，所以莱因哈特也没有作答。

“那女孩的事情我调查过，她目前安全，已经去了别的行星和男朋友开始了新生活，彻底离开继父的魔掌了。所以，你也别管这事了，如果他再来，你就直接告诉他，我不管这种事情。还有别的事吗？”

“我碰到了卡介伦，他说让你交房租。”

“我知道了，这事我会去跟他说。你回去吧，明天见。”

翌日，莱因哈特到的时候，杨威利已经在办公室了，依然把自己埋在书堆后面操作电脑。

莱因哈特昨晚跟死党聊天，说起了新工作的事，死党认为这实在太不靠谱了，让他今天过来说一声就立刻走人。莱因哈特也正有此意，他直接走到杨威利的桌前。

“早上好，莱因哈特，你真准时。谢谢你收拾了我的办公室，你不需要做这些的。”

“早上好，我……”

“麻烦你订两张今天去布林德镇的火车票，那里发生了离奇的眼睛失踪案，具体情况我们路上说。如果你需要准备行李就回家一趟去取吧。估计需要去三天。”杨威利说完又盯着手里的资料，好像突然想起什么，抬起头说：“噢，对了，刚才你想说什么？”

莱因哈特咽回了打算走人的话，他相信此行定能解答他的疑惑，作为自由记者的杨威利，除了撰写历史专栏，还会写些什么。


	2. 失踪的眼睛 2

莱因哈特和杨威利坐在无人计程车上，很快雨点开始有节奏的敲击车窗。

“这不是去火车站的路。”莱因哈特盯着窗外说，天空乌云低垂，这场雨肯定会下大。

“嗯，我先去取点东西。”杨威利仰头靠着车座，杂乱的刘海散落下来，遮挡了眼睛。

汽车朝西北方向驶去，两人在近郊的工厂区边缘下车，冒着雨走过两条街，路边是一排荒废的厂房，他们转弯来到一家酒馆，酒馆业已荒废，大门紧锁。

杨威利叫莱因哈特就在酒馆的屋檐下等他，自己则绕到背后的小巷里。

莱因哈特站立片刻，实在忍不住好奇心，悄悄贴着酒馆外墙往后巷挪去。

他远远看到杨威利面朝巷子的另一端，显然是在等人，脏兮兮的石质地板上渐渐积了一层雨水，雨点落下溅起地上的泥沙。

半晌，一个戴着兜帽的人影出现，大步走到杨威利面前，几缕亮眼的褐发从兜帽边缘冒出来。

莱因哈特冒险又靠近了几步，他想知道到底发生了什么事。

兜帽男子对着杨威利点点头算是打招呼。

“我要的东西你带来了吗？”杨威利问。

兜帽男拍了拍鼓鼓囊囊的外套，然后他突然朝莱因哈特的方向瞟了一眼，莱因哈特赶紧把身子紧贴着墙壁。

“啧啧，换口味了啊，我记得你上次带来的是个亚麻色头发的小男孩，看着还没成年，这么快就腻了吗？这次换了个金发，我说啊，你都是从哪里找来的这些美男子啊？”兜帽男子言语轻佻，不过他没再朝莱因哈特的方向看去，绿色眼睛一直盯着杨威利。

“招聘启事。”杨威利的声音毫无起伏。

“哼。”兜帽男子抬手把兜帽往前拉，顺手擦去落进眼睛的雨水。“你又要枪做什么？”

“赚钱。”

“听我一句，少去招惹那些危险的事情。”

“只有亲自去弄到第一手资料，才能写出精彩的新闻。”

“你这么个弄法，迟早小命难保。”

“我不去看看，怎么知道那些事情值不值得我送命呢？”

“反正什么话都是你说。”

“哪怕是下雨，你的话还是这么多啊，波布兰。”

“哼，我什么时候话少过。你不爱听我的话，好，我问你，如果是他，会怎么说？”

“什么都说不了。”杨威利的声音几近耳语。

“杨威利，你他妈的真是个混蛋！”波布兰一把揪住了杨威利的领子，将他压在酒馆后墙上。

“放开我！”杨威利没有反抗，只是淡淡说了一句。

莱因哈特被眼前这一幕惊呆了，他大脑一片空白，不知道该不该过去，他对这两人一点都不了解，就算贸然冲过去，也不知道该如何是好，可是身体却不由自主地抬脚。

“叫你的狗别动。”波布兰低声吼道。

“注意你的语言，波布兰，别把我花钱雇的人吓跑了。”

莱因哈特心中暗想，我现在还没拿到钱呢。

杨威利没有转头，只是举起左手的手杖，对着莱因哈特的方向做了个别动的手势。

“杨威利，瞧瞧你现在这样子。”

“我说了，放开我！”

波布兰不为所动，绿色双眸冒着怒气。

突然寒光一闪，杨威利左手抓着一把匕首，抵在波布兰的喉头。

莱因哈特没有看清匕首从何而来，然后他听见手杖落到地上发出清脆的响声，明白匕首之前是藏在手杖里的。

“要是这破玩意能你保住你的小命，老子送你一车。”波布兰说完，松开了杨威利的领子，从怀里掏出一个大纸袋子，塞到杨威利怀里。

“早点把钱给我。”波布兰说完，拔腿就走。

“嗯。”

正大步往巷子口走了两步的波布兰，突然回头，看到杨威利右手扶着墙，艰难地想蹲下来捡起掉在地上的手杖，摇着头叹息一声，又转回身走到杨威利跟前，弯腰从地上捡起手杖，也塞到了杨威利怀里。

他又冲着莱因哈特的方向大声说，“喂，刚才骂了你，我很抱歉，我被这家伙气坏了。”然后又一次对着杨威利，“早点回来把钱给我。”

“知道了。”

“嘁！”波布兰背对着杨威利挥了挥手，走出小巷，身影消失在雨幕之中。

***

火车包厢内光线昏暗，虽然刚过正午，但车外下着瓢泼大雨。杨威利脱掉被雨水打湿的大衣，挂在包厢门旁的挂钩上。

莱因哈特注意到杨威利坐在座位上，若有所思，湿漉漉的黑发纠结在一起，他却丝毫没有擦干的意思，犹豫再三，他从自己的行李里取出一条毛巾，递过去。

“擦一下头发吧。”

杨威利闻言似乎才回过神，迟疑了片刻，伸手接过来，道了一声谢。

杨威利慢悠悠地擦拭着头发，不大的包厢里沉默蔓延，刚刚经历了之前一幕的莱因哈特，面对突然的独处，和不知道会持续多久的沉默，这种憋闷令他透不过气。

他突然站起身往外走，“我去买咖啡，你喝什么？”

“红茶，谢谢。”

等他返回车厢，看到杨威利脱掉了鞋子，两条腿伸到对面莱因哈特的座位上，一看到他进来，立刻把脚放下来。

莱因哈特回到自己的座位坐下，将红茶搁到小桌子上杨威利那边。

“呃，你可以把脚放上来，如果你觉得舒服点的话。”

杨威利有些不好意思的抓了抓头发，这一次他把腿伸到座椅靠近门的那边，尽量远离莱因哈特。

莱因哈特装作若无其事地瞟了一下，发现对方的腿不是义肢，看来只是丧失了部分功能。

“嗯，你的腿？”莱因哈特试探地问。

“受过伤。”

“为什么不装外骨骼？”

杨威利黑色眼眸久久地盯着莱因哈特，轻声说，“没钱。”

杨威利端起红茶，热气氤氲在脸上，那双大眼睛明亮地几乎让人以为含着泪水。他喝完茶，竟然背靠着椅背，自顾自打起盹来。

莱因哈特掏出素描本，快速勾勒着这个睡着的男人，昏暗的橙色光线下，杨威利面色苍白，黑发凌乱，眉毛和面容线条柔顺，此时只穿着外套，身材显得有些消瘦。

他还没画完，杨威利就醒过来了，似乎一扫中午事件的阴霾，又恢复了莱因哈特第一次见他时的活力。

杨威利拿出文件夹，摊开搁在腿上，“我们会于日落时抵达布林德镇车站，我来简单说说这次事件的情况。”


	3. 失踪的眼睛 3

“布林德镇的恶犬伤人事件，截止目前一共有三名受害者。第一个是本地的一个鳏夫，五十来岁，妻子去世后他常年酗酒，三个月前被发现死在北郊的树林里。

“警方验尸发现是一只大麦町犬所为，死者双眼眼球被咬掉，附近没有找到，疑被被动物吞吃，但除此之外，遗体其它部位没有缺失。”

列车朝布林德镇行使，车外雨势越来越小。莱因哈特伸手拉开窗帘，明亮的下午光线从车窗透进来，包厢里已经不需要继续开灯照明了。

“第二名受害者是去镇上做生意的外地商人，根据调查的情况，应该谈完生意迷了路，深夜误入北郊树林，被大型犬撕咬致死，死者双眼眼球缺失。时间是两个月前。

“第三名受害者出现在一个月前，名叫贺尔曼，三十五岁，情况跟前两个受害人一样，同样是在郊区树林里，只是位置更偏西一点，双眼眼球失踪。”

莱因哈特接过杨威利递来的文件夹，平放到面前的小桌上，思索了一会。

“根据遗体上的伤痕，这三起事件系同一条狗所为，这条大麦町犬虽说体型不小，但还在正常范围之内，能拥有如此强的杀伤力，加上每个案件的间隔时间都是一个月，会不会是那条狗在某个固定时间出来伤人呢？”

杨威利头靠椅背往右偏着，黑色双目盯着莱因哈特的金发，不过仿佛又没有看他。

“你的意思是说，月圆之夜野狗发狂之类的？”

“对。”

“我想这不是关键。单看前两起，完全是动物意外伤人事件。不过，我找人弄到的现场勘察报告，正如你所说，那条狗的杀伤力极强，还不止如此，肇事的确实只有一条狗，那条狗非常聪明，几乎聪明得可怕，就算对付醉汉和迷路的商人不算难事，但贺尔曼正值壮年，还当过兵，同样也无力抵抗。”

“这么说来第三个受害人是关键。”

“我是这样想的。我们明天去拜访一下贺尔曼的遗孀吧。”

 

次日早上，杨威利和莱因哈特从前一晚入住的金狮与黑羊旅馆步行前往第三位受害人的家中。

贺尔曼两年前退役后来到布林德镇，很快就跟镇上无人计程车公司老板的独女伊丽莎白结婚，婚后住在女方家中，算是上门女婿。

伊丽莎白的家位于镇中心西南方不远的豪宅区，环境幽静，路上行人稀少。

抵达后管家请两人来到客厅坐下，女仆送上咖啡，稍坐了片刻，伊丽莎白走进来，杨威利和莱因哈特赶紧起身。

夫人身材高挑纤瘦，一袭黑衣，衬得白皙的面容更显苍白。

“夫人，感谢你抽空见我们。”杨威利说。

“所有的情况我都已经跟警察说过了，这件事早就定性为恶犬伤人的意外事件。我先生也已经安葬了。你们还想知道什么？”伊丽莎白请两位入座，自己也走到沙发坐下。

“害人的恶犬现在还没有抓到吧？”杨威利说。

“警局出动了很多人，镇民也自发组织起来一两次，在林间展开了拉网式的搜索，结果一无所谓，那条狗也许已经跑掉了吧。”夫人的声音越来越小。

莱因哈特坐在沙发上，保持着端坐，但眼睛尽可能地观察这间不大的客厅。房子看起来住了有些年头，充满生活的气息，只是这间客厅里，似乎看不出一丁点男主人生活过的痕迹。

“夫人，恕我冒昧，提几个问题，可以吗？你和贺尔曼先生是怎么认识的？”

伊丽莎白突然面露难色，但她很快便恢复了平静，从桌上端起咖啡杯，抿了一口，放好杯子后才开口。

“两年前他来到镇上，追求我，我们很快就结婚了。”

“你父亲经营的无人计程车公司，在他去世后，就由你和你先生继承，对吧？”

“是的，父亲只有我一个女儿，他当然会留给我……留给我们。”伊丽莎白的声音稍微有点哽咽。

莱因哈特对这个比自己大不了几岁的女人有些同情，短短半年时间，她相继失去了父亲和丈夫。

“你和你先生婚后感情好吗？”

伊丽莎白娥眉微蹙，瞪着杨威利，双手紧扭，但她的声音却丝毫不带怒气，“我和贺尔曼结婚时间虽然不长，但他的意外离世，我很难过。”

杨威利转头跟莱因哈特对视一眼，两人起身告辞。

管家送他们到门口，低声对杨威利说：“小姐现在好不容易过上了平静的生活，希望你们不要再来打扰她。”

杨威利叫莱因哈特去镇上的图书馆，查看半年来本地的报纸，收集一切有关案件还有伊丽莎白家的资料，杨威利自己则继续去寻找有关的人问问情况。

两人随便找了一家餐馆吃过中饭后就分头行动了。

 

莱因哈特回到旅馆时天已全黑，他刚刚洗完澡，就听见一阵急促的敲门声，他将浴巾围在腰上，然后去开门。

门口站着正在低头看资料的杨威利，抬头差点撞到赤裸上身的莱因哈特。

“啊，我……抱歉……嗯，你穿好衣服来我的房间，好吗？”杨威利结结巴巴地说，匆忙走向旁边的房间。

莱因哈特关上门，回到浴室吹头发，看到镜子里自己的脸因为刚洗完澡，脸颊绯红，他好奇刚才门口的杨威利怎么也面红耳赤呢？

他穿戴整齐后就过去敲门，听到一声请进，推开门走进去。

他看到杨威利坐在床上，周围摆着一圈资料，仿佛正在进行某种古怪的仪式。

“下午我找了好几个人打探，终于找到了伊丽莎白父亲的厨娘的家。自从伊丽莎白和贺尔曼结婚后，老人家在西郊买了一栋别墅，搬过去独自生活。那位厨娘负责照顾他的起居。”杨威利开门见山地说，没有看莱因哈特。

莱因哈特走到书桌旁的椅子坐下。

“厨娘的家非常偏僻，也没有警察上门过。她告诉我，老爷子生病后，想过更改遗嘱，把公司交给远房的侄子，可惜没来得及就病故了。”

“奇怪，伊丽莎白是他的亲女儿，为什么不愿意把遗产留给他呢？”莱因哈特问。

“嗯，这是个问题。厨娘说贺尔曼那个男人脾气非常暴躁，经常对伊丽莎白动粗，她认为贺尔曼根本就是觊觎财产，才会娶伊丽莎白的。也许正是如此，伊丽莎白的父亲才不愿意把遗产留给女儿，那样就彻底落到女婿手里了。”

“夫人为何要隐瞒这一点呢？”

“不，她没有隐瞒，她只是没有正面回答我的问题。”杨威利伸手拿起书桌上的酒瓶，往两个空酒杯中倒了一杯，然后转头对莱因哈特扬了一下头。

“不了，谢谢。”莱因哈特回答。

杨威利端起酒杯喝了一口，接着说：“她说小两口刚结婚时，去看望父亲，有一条流浪狗在后面的花园外晃荡，不知怎么惹到了贺尔曼，他二话不说就把狗的眼睛打瞎了。”

莱因哈特厌恶地皱起眉头。

“她说老爷子后来去二手电子市场找到了一副电子义眼，给那条狗装上，恢复了狗的视力。”

“伊丽莎白的父亲还会做这个？”

“也许是个人爱好吧。明早麻烦你再去见见伊丽莎白，问问她狗的事情。我打算去一趟伊丽莎白父亲的旧宅，看看能有什么发现。”

***

莱因哈特前往伊丽莎白家的路上，在镇中心的街上买了面包和咖啡，他坐在店外的桌子上吃早餐，突然有人在身边的椅子上坐下来。

“请你们立刻离开布林德镇。”说话的是伊丽莎白的管家。

“为什么？是夫人派你来的吗？”莱因哈特问。

“不关夫人的事，我的话说完了，你们要是不听，后果自负。”

管家说完起身离开了。

莱因哈特呆坐了半晌，然后开始整理思绪。

如果前两名受害人真的是意外，而第三名受害人不是意外呢？

如果有人发现了伤人的狗，借助那条狗之手，除掉某人呢？

莱因哈特下意识地咬着小手指，然后突然站起来，轻呼一声：“糟了！”


	4. 失踪的眼睛 4

莱因哈特来不及分析脑子里冒出来的诸多想法，他预感到一个人去了伊丽莎白父亲旧宅的杨威利恐怕凶多吉少。

他立刻跑回旅馆，拿出出发前杨威利交给他的手枪，出门叫了一辆无人计程车，赶往伊丽莎白父亲的旧宅。

西郊旧宅外面湖光山色，景色优美，可惜周围的花园半年无人打理，一片荒芜，栅栏破败不堪。

他掏出手枪，紧张地四下观望，谨慎走向大门，脚步轻悄，踩在花园地上枯萎的植物，淅淅索索。

大门敞着一条缝，他推门而入，房间里光线昏暗，通过一段走廊，客厅里面所有的陈设摆放早已被搬走，墙壁上曾经悬挂的艺术品也没了踪影，大件的家具蒙着白布挡灰。

他没看到杨威利，于是继续走向走廊深处，突然，他听见嘭的一声巨响。

莱因哈特只觉得心脏停止了跳动，转瞬心脏又狂跳不已，他立刻循声而去，冲向走廊尽头的厨房。

只见杨威利背靠着食品柜坐在地上，几米开外，一条硕大的大麦町犬躺在厨房地砖上，身下一大滩血。

这条狗一动不动，胸脯没有起伏，但双眼闪烁着幽幽的红光，叫人不寒而栗。

“杨威利，你没事吧？”莱因哈特冲到杨威利身边。

杨威利愣愣地抬起头，盯着他，半天说不出话，然后微微点头。

坐了好一会，杨威利跪在地上慢慢爬到大狗身边，从眼眶里取出了那对义眼，拿上手上检查一番，明显这是人用的义眼。

处理完这些，杨威利到处找不到自己的手杖，莱因哈特扶起杨威利，两人一起离开这个弥漫了血腥气味的旧宅。

莱因哈特感觉靠着自己的杨威利，身体瑟瑟发抖。

 

下午，杨威利和莱因哈特又一次拜访了伊丽莎白。

伊丽莎白看到杨威利摆放到茶几上的那对义眼后，掏出手帕捂着脸哭了起来，管家走进来，想要请杨威利和莱因哈特离开，夫人却对他摆摆手。

等情绪平静下来后，她缓缓道来。

那个叫贺尔曼的男人，从一开始就看中了伊丽莎白父亲的财产，花言巧语娶了她，却经常殴打她，就连刚怀上的孩子都被他打掉了。半年前，生病的父亲希望将遗产留给远房侄子，再帮女儿脱离苦海，只可惜贺尔曼先下手了，遗产最终落到了女婿手中。

几个月后，镇上接连发生了两宗意外的恶犬伤人事件，伊丽莎白很快就发现了那是被贺尔曼打瞎过的大麦町犬，也正是她父亲为它安装了义眼，不但恢复了视力，甚至导致了智商上的突破。

后面的事情，伊丽莎白说不下去了，其实也无需她多说，杨威利全都明白了。她这一袭黑衣，显然不是为了亡夫，也许只是为自己悲惨的人生经历挂孝吧。

“夫人，很抱歉两次来打扰，以后不会再打扰了。”杨威利说。

伊丽莎白愣了片刻，愁苦的面容挤出一抹笑意。

她在门口拿出一柄手杖递给杨威利，说：“这是我父亲用过的，如果你不嫌弃，请拿去用吧。”

杨威利道谢后就和莱因哈特离开了。

杨威利摸着口袋里的这副义眼，正是它们，使得那只遭受过不公待遇的动物恢复了视力，也正是人用义眼里的电脑，连接了狗的神经，使狗的智商上有了突破，害得无辜的人们送命。

后来有传言说，这副义眼是新银河帝国开国之初某位尚书使用过的。

***

杨威利和莱因哈特往旅馆走去，一路上无人开口，路过镇中心，发现商业街上热闹非凡，完全不似白天那个宁静的小镇，仿佛突然萌发了别样的生机。

原来这一晚是镇上一年一度的夜间集市，甚至不少外地人都专程过来参加。

刚刚经历了早上那一遭的两个人似乎都不太想直接返回旅馆，于是漫无目的地在集市上晃悠，只是两人对于琳琅满目的特色手工商品兴味索然。

杨威利买了两瓶酒，两人不知不觉走到了集市尽头的河边，月色清朗，气温异常得高，仿佛突然回到了夏末。

“早上谢谢你。”杨威利灌了几大口酒，盯着手中酒瓶，轻声说。

“啊，为什么？”莱因哈特不解地问。

“我进了伊丽莎白父亲的旧宅后，就感觉到不对劲了，那条狗在宅子里，它太聪明了，我跟它周旋了好久，可惜……”杨威利苦笑着拍拍自己的左腿。

“我被它逼到了厨房角落，要不是你及时赶到，在门口弄出了动静，狗听见后准备出去看看，我才有机会捡起掉在地上的枪。”

杨威利又灌下一大口酒，“老实说，我不大会用枪，这次能一枪毙命，算我走运。”

莱因哈特这时才察觉，当时的状况简直千钧一发，他发现自己拿着酒瓶的手微微颤抖起来。

他以前一直以为只有战地记者会经历危险的环境，没想到就在日常的生活之中，也随处潜伏着危机，他不理解杨威利这样的一个男人，看起来更像是泡在图书馆里研究历史的，怎么会愿意冲进危险之中当记者，更别说他还受过伤。

“喂，你为什么想当记者。”莱因哈特转头看向杨威利的眼睛，明亮的黑色双目反射着远处集市橙黄灯光，星星点点。

然后，莱因哈特发现杨威利的脸越来越凑近他，只听见杨威利轻声说。

“你的睫毛真的是金色的，好长啊。”

莱因哈特刚想笑，心想这人肯定喝醉了，接着，杨威利就凑上去，吻上了他的唇。

莱因哈特不清楚是因为远处集市上人群的喧闹喜悦，还是一桩悬案终于告一段落后的轻松，还是劫后余生的庆幸，还是没有消退的肾上腺素的亢奋，他恍然沉醉在醇厚的酒味当中。

***

回去过后，杨威利支付了莱因哈特薪水，放了他两天假，还问他愿不愿意留下来。莱因哈特清楚这个答案不需要思考。

莱因哈特又一次好奇，这次事件过后，杨威利一定会写一篇新闻吧，究竟会是怎样的文章呢？

他开始往搜索引擎里输入了杨威利的名字，不过，得到的结果依然只有之前查到的那几个历史专栏。

他双手托着下巴，盯着浏览器，突然想起杨威利说过的一句话。

“想要得到正确的答案，就需要提出正确的问题。”

他醍醐灌顶。

他往搜索框里键入了布林德镇、大麦町犬、义眼等关键词，等待片刻，果然搜到了一篇名为《失踪的眼睛》的故事。

他快速滑到文章结尾，看到了作者的署名：W·亚典波罗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 失踪的眼睛 完


End file.
